


Winter Heat

by 100xoverfest, suika (amater_asu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100xoverfest/pseuds/100xoverfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/suika
Summary: Never once in his life had Kris imagined to see Junmyeon wearing his favorite oversized sweater.





	Winter Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt # 48
> 
> A/N: Dear prompter, I'm sorry if this didn't meet your expectations. It kinda got sad nearing the end and I didn't even know why I felt the need to turn the story like that but that's just my habit of adding nonsense, I guess lol but regardless, I hope you like it!

The faint knock on his front door made Kris stir awake in his sleep. He didn’t get out of his bed right away, straining his ears instead just in case he had misheard in his sleep-clouded state but there was certainly someone at the front door when he heard another _knock knock knock_ but this time, Kris was surprised by the voice calling his name that followed right immediately after.

He stifled a yawn as he untangled himself from the blankets to jump straight out of the bed. He then bolted out of his bedroom to open the door. It was expectedly freezing outside—as winter had come and no matter how confused he might be right now, he didn’t want to keep Junmyeon, his neighbour, waiting at his front door.

“Hey,”

The way Junmyeon’s eyes slowly brightened upon seeing him didn’t go unnoticed and Kris was secretly thankful for the Heavens letting him see such a beautiful sight as soon as he woke up. If only he could see it every morning… then he looked down to his exposed, bare legs. He instantly felt sorry for Junmyeon to see him like this—truly the sight no one expected to see in the morning, wasn’t it?

And if Junmyeon noticed—which, Kris was dead sure that he did—how disorganized he looked right now, with ash blond hair sticking out in every direction and a visible wet stain of drool on the collar of his white t-shirt, then the shorter male probably chose to keep the details he had observed to himself but Kris didn’t miss the amused smile he gave when he managed to croak out,

“Hey, Junmyeon, uh, please come in,”

Once inside, Kris couldn’t stop fidgeting around to make sure that the heater was working just fine, to make sure that there was no single thing out of order in the living room. When everything was in the right place and the room was a lot warmer than it was outside, he turned around to see Junmyeon standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room.

“Do you need your pan back, Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon was silent for a few moments and it was when Kris becomes aware of the shorter male’s appearance now that he was definitely more awake than earlier. His neighbour was clad in black, slim fit jeans and _the sweater_ , the sweater looked familiar and Kris found himself wondering when Junmyeon started wearing oversized sweaters.

The more he observed, the more familiar the grey wool sweater became and Kris thought it suspiciously looked like the one he owned, _his favourite_. He had only been inside Junmyeon’s apartment several times and the visit were always brief, no chance of leaving his clothes behind when all he did was borrowing a pan or pot, after all.

Or maybe he was still not awake yet, he thought to himself as he waited for his neighbour to answer.

“Uhm,” Junmyeon bit his lip and looked away as if contemplating on how to break the news to Kris.

Meanwhile Kris was trying to blink the sleep away from his eyes, _just in case_ , but the grey sweater was still there, enveloping Junmyeon’s small figure and made him look even smaller and more…more adorable, he decided. Then again, his neighbour always looked handsome and adorable in anything he wore but Kris had grown accustomed to seeing Junmyeon in white lab coat that he was actually in awe seeing the smaller male looked so _appealing_ out of it.

“I can’t find my clothes,”

Kris raised an eyebrow at that. He regarded the now red Junmyeon with a confused smile.

“I wonder if they’re here?” the smaller male said carefully, “I mean, can you help me look for them? In case they get mixed up with yours,”

He stared dumbly at Junmyeon for quite a while until he remembered the laundry basket he picked from their connected balconies yesterday. Then he ran towards the laundry room after telling his neighbour to wait, regretting that he didn’t tell the shorter male to sit himself down on the couch sooner but Junmyeon brushed it off, using an excuse of being in a hurry. Kris knew he was just trying not to make him feel bad about it.

The laundry room was dry and clean, the red basket nowhere in sight. Where had he put the thing? He hated himself for being so forgetful but he didn’t give up easily. He went to his bedroom but still no sign of the damned red basket. He opened the door to his closet but there was still no flash of red. He stayed a bit longer inside to look for his favourite sweater but to no avail.

 _Ah, so it really is my sweater,_ he said inwardly, the thought of Junmyeon wearing his favourite sweater making him feel all giddy inside. He heaved a sigh and left his room to see Junmyeon’s thankfully seated on his couch. He hoped the shorter male didn’t notice how worn-out it had gotten. He approached the smaller male while rubbing the back of his neck anxiously,

“Do you mind waiting a bit longer? I can’t find it anywhere but I think I still have to check the—”

“Kris,” Junmyeon called softly, effectively cutting him off mid-sentence.

“That’s me,” he replied weakly to which Junmyeon rolled his eyes despite the smile on his face.

His smile turned shy when he asked, “Would you let me wear this just for today?”

Kris was lost for a moment before he finally realized what was Junmyeon referring to by _this_. So, his neighbour was actually aware that he was wearing his wool sweater and that was probably why he came to him in the first place to see if their clothes really got mixed up. But that would mean Junmyeon is pretty observant to the size of his clothes…

He tried not to indulge himself into thinking of something that was more likely wouldn’t happen as he nodded quickly over his neighbour’s request, all while giving him a cool smile. “Sure,”

“You’re the best!”

Kris thought there was nothing that made him happier than seeing the smile lit up Junmyeon’s whole face as the shorter male practically skipped towards the door with him following closely behind. He was going to lend him the sweater anyway—and really, Junmyeon didn’t even need to ask.

“Thanks, Kris.” Junmyeon beamed as he slips into his boots.

That was when Kris noticed the knit-socks the shorter male was wearing.

It seemed like his neighbour was becoming aware of the silence stretching over them because he paused tying his boots to quickly look up at Kris with a nervous smile, “Would you let me—”

Kris let out a laugh before Junmyeon could finish whatever it was he was going to ask of him which he already knew was about the knit socks. He nodded because of course, there was absolutely no reason for him not to let Junmyeon wear them. It wasn’t like he didn’t have tons of sweaters and knit socks in his closet that he could wear to classes and work today.

And later, after Junmyeon left and Kris had gone to brush his teeth and getting dressed, he looked for the red laundry basket one more time and found it in the kitchen—how it somehow ended up there was beyond him.

\---

  
The coffee house was bustling with activities and stayed that way for the rest of business hours that Kris had no time to get his assignments done. Being in the third year of college while juggling two jobs at once makes him physically and emotionally drained.

His laptop was lying forgotten in the staff room and it was still in the exact same position on the table when he went back to retrieve it as soon as his shift ended. It had undoubtedly run out of battery and Kris lost every ounce of will to resume working on his assignments. Now, let’s just hope he didn’t forget to save the last progress he made.

“Flip the sign,”

Sehun was struggling to bring an entire bag of coffee beans into the room when Kris looked up.

“Where’s the Hyung?”

He had long given up in trying to get the younger boy to call him Hyung. He still did it sometimes just to annoy the hell out of him. He thought Sehun deserved it for being a stubborn brat. He’s Chinese so the Korean formalities doesn’t really apply to him and he knew the younger boy was taking an advantage of that. He never had a problem with it. In fact, he wasn’t so fond of the idea of being reminded that he’s old.

“Just flip the fucking sign, _Hyung,_ ” Sehun rolled his eyes at him.

“Now, Sehun, that’s about enough use of the f word for the day,” Minseok entered the staff room with another bean bag which Sehun hurriedly walked over to help carrying it. “You and your dirty mouth,”

“Mm,” Sehun smiled seductively at the oldest of them all. “Would you clean it? Please?”

Kris watched the exchange in disgust. The older man never really brought up the topic about relationship (if he had someone else to share something about that then Kris was perfectly fine with it) but he was surprised when one day, a few days after he started working (which was two years ago, by the way) in the coffee house, Minseok introduced Sehun to him. He didn’t know what made Minseok fell for the brat but seeing as the older man had a lot of faith in him, no matter how bratty he was, then Kris just had to approve of the relationship.

It wasn’t like he had the right to tell Minseok who he should or shouldn’t date.

“Gross.” He muttered, leaving the room in a hurry before he witnessed things he’d rather not see.

It was expectedly dark outside as the night had fallen and the coffee house was empty, save for one person standing in front of the register. Kris promptly ran towards the register to tell that they were closing up but then again, he hadn’t flipped the sign yet so he couldn’t really blame the person. His steps halted when he saw the person was Junmyeon, his neighbour.

“Hey,” Junmyeon greeted him with his usual soft, angelic smile.

The shorter man was still in his lab coat and Kris noticed how tired he looked, even under those thick-framed glasses his forming eyebags were visible. It could rival the ones under his own eyes and Kris was suddenly grateful that it was just the two of them at the moment (and it seemed like they always met when Kris wasn’t really in his best looks. It would be nice if Junmyeon saw him when he didn’t look like he lost two days of sleep).

“Rough day in the lab?” Kris walked the remaining distance to the register and regarded Junmyeon with a casual, boyish (that Sehun often said he had) smile.

“You could say so,” Junmyeon replied with a shrug and a grin.

“What did Chanyeol do?” Kris asked with genuine interest. He would never get bored of hearing Junmyeon talk because it was honestly the most fascinating thing ever.

“Oh, it was Baekhyun this time,”

As Junmyeon began to tell him how his day became hectic and the lab got lively because Baekhyun almost turned the entire building down to ashes but for once, Chanyeol saved the day and Junmyeon made a promise to keep the dangerous, flammable substances out of the short man’s reach though he had access to them, he would have to let their professor or Junmyeon know first-hand.

“That’s dangerous,” Kris frowned.

He didn’t realize he was reaching out and his palm was hovering awkwardly over Junmyeon’s shoulder. It was when Kris noticed the shorter male was still wearing his sweater beneath the coat. He tried to supress the grin threatening to split up his face because his sweater looked oversized on Junmyeon and it was very cute but his neighbour didn’t seem to notice how cute he looked at all.

“Are you sure you’re okay, though?” he asked and finally decided to give Junmyeon’s shoulder a sympathetic pat.

He caught Junmyeon giving his palm a side-glance before grinning up at him and nodded. “Yep,”

The way Junmyeon told the story was like it happened daily that he wasn’t even worried anymore—he sounded almost _fond_ , too—and he was just dead tired and wanted to have a long-awaited rest at home. Kris knew how hard it could be to manage a place and he found himself wondering if Minseok felt the same way about him as Junmyeon felt about his friends. Nope, he was certain, though, that he was being composed most of the time and it was Sehun who always caused chaos in the coffee house.

“I hate to interrupt but we’re closing up,”

Kris rolled his eyes without turning to see who it was. Sehun stood behind him, looking all ready to go home and it reminded him that he was still wearing his apron and there was an actual costumer waiting to be served in front of him and how could he literally forget that he was at work though it was past work hour but still—

“Can I have the cookies, then?”

When his sight re-focused, Junmyeon was smiling (it seemed like he didn’t stop smiling for the past thirty minutes) and Kris straightened up. “Sure,” he nodded dumbly, walking towards to get all the remaining cookies in the cake display to put it in the paper bag. He saw Sehun walking up to the door and flipped the sign over and shot him a ‘hurry-up-or-i-will-lock-you-in’ look and Kris threw him a glare.

“Here,” he handed the shorter man his cookies without ringing them up in the register.

When Junmyeon gave him a confused look, he quickly added, “It’s in the house,”

“Oh,” Junmyeon said, amused. “Thanks!”

Kris rubbed his nape and was reminded once again of the time when he heard Minseok walking out of the staff room, keys jingling between his fingers. He panickily leaned over the register to ask Junmyeon, He didn’t even care about how nervous he felt when hea “Do you want to go together?”

“Of course.”

Junmyeon nodded and Kris was suddenly bursting with energy, going straight to the staff room to get his stuffs while taking his apron off on the way which made him look like an awkward giant with gangly limbs and he knew it but there was this satisfying feeling he got when he heard Junmyeon’s bright laughter echoing behind him.

\---

Junmyeon was seen in the coffee house more often than ever. Sometimes he was there even before Kris’ shift started and he would always wait for him while silently typing away in his laptop. They would go home together even at times when he got off from work so late but the smaller male didn’t seem to mind. He asked him a lot of questions but he only told him that he was working on his thesis (which made him realize that he should also start soon) and chose to leave the ‘why’ question unanswered.

He was also a bit surprised by how Junmyeon seemed to have gotten a little more comfortable around him judging from how frequent his visits to the coffee house had become. And Kris still found himself wondering, was it because he wanted to see him and go back home together? Was it because he wasn’t comfortable working on his thesis in the lab?

It was not that Kris didn’t like it. In fact, he was secretly thankful that he didn’t have to spend the excruciating walk back home alone. And even if he was silent most of the time, Junmyeon didn’t complain at all. He would tell him stories about his friends all the time and he honestly thought he was the best company he ever had in his life.

No shit, Tao, his neighbour in China was either too quiet or too whiny, there was no in between. At least here, he didn’t have to endure being around his whiny ass or constantly wanting to rip his hair off because of how unresponsive the kid was.

Jongdae, his co-worker, was no better. He was too loud for his own good but he guessed that he was the type to work efficiently since Minseok seemed to be so fond of the guy. He only had to spend the time with him when his shift was about to end but he couldn’t find peace within that one hour and he was grown so accustomed to it that he didn’t even care anymore. Sometimes he wondered how Kyungsoo could survive being around Jongdae for eight hours straight.

And if being with Jongdae was going to make his ears bleed, being with Sehun would surely cut his life span short because of how much scolding he did in a day. The kid was always all over Minseok but he actually did his work. He had the best costumer service, according to, well, the costumers and he could see why Minseok would want to keep him. It was just his brat-ness that he couldn’t stand whenever they weren’t serving the costumers.

So, he concluded, Junmyeon was obviously much more tolerable than them.

“I heard there’s going to be a snowstorm,”

Kris turned his head to the man walking beside him. Junmyeon had his hands in his lab coat lower pockets, the tip of his ears and nose were red from the cold. Then he looked at how his muffler wasn’t wrapped properly, revealing a sliver of skin and _he’s going to catch a cold like that_ , so Kris reached out to fix it before he knew what he was doing.

“Aren’t you dressed so little?” he mumbled, much to himself, after he was done fixing Junmyeon’s blue muffler. He didn’t notice how red the tip of his ears were.

The lower part of Junmyeon’s face was covered by his muffler but he could hear his neighbour’s quiet ‘Thanks’ as he leaned away to admire his work with a smile.

“Well, I hope we get home before it happens,” he shrugged, adjusting his hold on the plastic bag containing two boxes of cheesecake from the coffee house.

They spent the rest of the walk to their apartment in comfortable silent. He supposed it was probably because Junmyeon had run out of stories to tell or he was too tired to tell a new one but Kris didn’t mind either way because he was really enjoying his company. Though it had gotten so cold but the city lights at night just sort of made up for it.

“Ah, about your sweater and your socks,” Junmyeon spoke up when they entered the apartment complex. “I’ll wash them tomorrow,”

“It’s fine. Just return them like that,” Kris smiled when the shorter turn his head to him. They were standing in front of Kris’ door. Then he proceeded to rub the back of his neck nervously as he said, “That reminds me…I still need to return your laundry. It’s been weeks,” before unlocking his door.

Junmyeon laughed and Kris always liked it when he laughed because his eyes formed those little crescents. “I’m here now. Might as well get them myself.”

“Okay,”

That actually sounded like a good idea. Besides, he originally planned to invite Junmyeon over to thank him for the company anyway. He opened the door to let Junmyeon in first. Once Kris hang his coat, he told Junmyeon to take a seat and wait while he went to get his laundry. He also didn’t forget to hand his neighbour the cake. The shorter male only looked at him as if he was doing the most amusing thing in the world when he was just being himself.

 “I’ll be quick.” was what he said before dashing off to his bedroom where he had put the red basket properly.

Kris pulled the thing out from his closet. Junmyeon’s clothes were unfolded and wrinkled. He didn’t know if they were already messy before he took them by mistake but it wouldn’t be so nice to leave them like that to give to his neighbour so he decided to fold them, at least until they didn’t look like a mess inside the basket.

Having folded and soothed the wrinkle—it only helped a little, Kris brought it to the living room where he knew Junmyeon was waiting. He expected his neighbour to sit quietly, observing his place and how messy it was but a sight of Junmyeon sleeping was what greeted him.

He blinked.

Junmyeon sat slouched on his couch, his head was thrown back and his mouth was slightly agape. He knew better than to bring it up when the other was awake later. He would be embarrassed but Kris thought there was not a thing to be embarrassed about since Junmyeon looked nothing but handsome even dozing off like this. He had half a mind to wake Junmyeon up for dinner but the smaller male looked exhausted so he decided to get rid of the idea. He placed the basket on the floor to get an extra blanket from his room.

He realized the smaller male would get crick sleeping in that position so he tried to lift Junmyeon’s head as carefully as possibly without waking him up and placed it on the cushion he had set on one end of the couch. Junmyeon stirred but thankfully, he didn’t wake up. Then he put the blanket over his small figure and smiled when the other let out a contented sigh, snuggling closer to the heat provided by the blanket.

Kris couldn’t help but chuckled at the sight.

“Cute.”

\---

They had been neighbours for two years. Junmyeon was the first one to pay him a visit to welcome him with a box of rice cake. There were some things he found out during their first meeting. First, Junmyeon’s smile was so beautiful it actually made Kris’ feel physical pain especially when it was directed at no one but him. Second, it seemed like a switch flipped when they were together—Junmyeon became so chatty but sometimes he acted shy around Kris for reasons unknown to him. It was pleasing to see him like that, though.

Throughout those two years, Kris found out so many yet so little things about Junmyeon. It was almost as if the smaller male only showed what he wanted people to see. He was sure everyone saw him as the studious and passionate student Kim Junmyeon but Kris knew there was more to it than just a student who spent his days mostly in the lab and classes. Sometimes Kris saw something akin to pain flickering in his eyes but it quickly disappeared like it was never there in the first place.

Kris didn’t know how to be a good neighbour but he did his best to listen to Junmyeon and even though he only told him things like how his days went or how his professors stressed him out, Kris was still glad he could unload them to him because it almost appeared to him that the smaller male had no one but him.

“Ughhh,”

Fingers hovering above the keyboards, Kris stopped typing to turn around. He was sitting on the floor, his back leaned against the couch while his laptop was set on the coffee table. He was working on a report for his internship program that had ended months ago (procrastinating at its finest) and actually almost forgot Junmyeon was sleeping on the couch, his couch, behind him.

“What time is it?” Junmyeon asked hoarsely while sitting up.

Kris’ eyes automatically shifted to the clock on his desktop. “A half past two,” he replied.

Junmyeon yawned then smiled when he became aware of the blanket covering his body.

“I’m sorry for sleeping on you,”

“You look very tired,”

The smaller male laughed quietly. “That’s because I am,”

“And you still insisted on coming to the coffee house?”

There was a brief silent before he heard Junmyeon chuckling. “It’s just kinda become a habit, you know,” he ended it with a shrug.

“Do you want hot chocolate?”

Kris noticed the smaller male was slightly shivering. When he nodded, Kris closed his laptop and got up to make them a cup of hot chocolate. Minseok gave him a huge bag of it last month but he never really got the chance to make a cup for himself because he always came home so late that he went to bed right after he had dinner.

When he went back to the living room, Junmyeon was sitting in front of the glass window. Kris noticed the curtain was drawn and it was snowing outside. His neighbour had gotten out of his coat, leaving him with a white long-sleeved shirt and the blue muffler. The smaller male seemed to be so engrossed in watching the beautiful scenery outside that he didn’t notice he was back with their hot chocolate.

“Snowstorm, huh?” he said, sitting himself next to Junmyeon on the floor.

“Why do you think they said there would be a snowstorm tonight?”

“Beats me,” Kris said, grinning when he felt Junmyeon shift and their knees touched.

“But I also had no idea it would be snowing tonight,”

Kris leaned forward to see that the city below him was covered in considerable amount of snow already. He didn’t know how long it had been snowing since the heater was on and he was too preoccupied in his report but he did feel the temperature got a bit chilly around midnight.

“It’s pretty,”

He turned his head to see Junmyeon’s eyes were still on the scenery outside. He had that angelic smile on his face that made Kris’ heart do a little jump every time it appeared. Like just now, his heart did the thing again and he couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful man in front of him.

“Hmm,” he hummed in agreement. _Junmyeon is_ pretty.

“Hey, Kris,” Junmyeon called without looking at him.

“What is it?”

Kris was feeling slightly apprehensive at what the other was going to say. Is it about him? Is it about his sweater? Is it about how he didn’t immediately return his clothes?

“Do you think you can invite me over for dinner when you parents come?”

Among the things Kris expected his neighbour to ask, he definitely didn’t see that one coming. His mind suddenly went blank when Junmyeon turned to him with teary eyes. And he thought, _no, no no no,_ he wasn’t supposed to be seen crying like that. He didn’t want to see Junmyeon crying like that when it was their first snow together.

Without thinking, Kris reached out to pull Junmyeon into his arms.

“You know that you’re always welcome here, right?”

He felt Junmyeon nodded against his chest, a sob escaping his lips. “I know,”

“And you can tell me everything,” Kris sighed, rubbing the smaller’s back in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

“My parents…they just don’t love me,” Junmyeon told him after he stopped crying and leaned away far enough for his voice to be heard clearly.

Now that he thought about it, Kris never really saw Junmyeon’s parents coming over to his apartment. Not even once. So that was why his apartment was always so quiet and cold?

“Ssshhh,” Kris shook his head. “I’m sure they do,”

Junmyeon smiled bitterly. “They are divorced when I was still in middle school and I was thrown about a lot between relatives but none of them wanted to keep me. My father moved out the city and I haven’t heard from him since then,”

Kris never thought Junmyeon would talk about the matter with him. It was a heart-breaking one to hear and he really wanted to protect the smaller male in front of him.

“My mother…,” Junmyeon continued albeit hesitantly. “She remarried and she made sure to get me out of her sight while she’s still paying for my tuition and rent but she never visited me, even once,”

“Not even a call?” Kris asked in disbelief.

Junmyeon shook his head, sniffling before giving him a sad smile.

“Look, uhh, I never imagined your parents would do that to you and you may say I don’t understand the pain you’ve been through but I’m always here for you, Junmyeon,” he took a deep breath. “If you need someone to lean on, run to me, call me, I’ll be there in the count of ten, no, make it five because we live next to each other,” he gave a sheepish smile when Junmyeon coughed out a laugh.

“Are you sure?”

Kris nodded, holding up a palm. “One hundred percent sure,”

Junmyeon’s smile was so bright that it rivalled the city lights when he leaned into what Kris considered his personal space. The alarm inside his head was going off, reminding him about how much he disliked people intruding his personal space but his heart said otherwise because it was Junmyeon. It was his neighbour whom he realized he’d been having a crush on for quite a long while. Why didn’t he realize his feelings sooner? He thought, how hard and lonely it must’ve been for Junmyeon.

“I really like you,” he heard Junmyeon whispered when their faces were only a breath away from each other.

“Me too,”

His heart was beating so fast and although his head was slightly hazy, he was certain that he was the one who leaned in first. He wasted no time to ponder over million things that Junmyeon probably hadn’t told him yet because he also hadn’t told the other that much about him so he promised himself, they would get to know each other better.

They broke apart when Junmyeon’s stomach growled and it made them both fall into a fit of laughter.

“Oh, right, you haven’t had your dinner yet,”

Junmyeon nodded. There was a tint of pink dusting his cheeks and it wasn’t because of the cold.

Kris grinned, not minding the slightest that their hot chocolate had long turned cold. “Fried rice?”

\---

Cooking was one of his strong points beside good looks but he never really tried cooking ever since he moved in two years ago. Also, he wasn’t really confident in cooking Korean dish so he decided to make regular fried rice with the ingredients he had in the fridge which made him realize he should do a grocery shopping.

“How’s it?” Kris asked nervously, watching Junmyeon’s face changed into something…unreadable.

“Adequate,” Junmyeon commented.

Kris groaned. “Really?”

“What were you expecting? Something like _‘Oh, it’s fantastic!’_?” the smaller male laughed before shoving another spoonful of fried rice into his mouth.

“At least say that you like it,” Kris huffed.

“I like it,” Junmyeon said thoughtfully. “But I like you more,”

Heat crawled up Kris’ collar at what the smaller male had said. He faceplanted into the table and mumbled, “When did you start liking me?”

He looked up to see Junmyeon tapping the spoon against his chin. “Only recently. When you lent me your favorite sweater,”

Kris’ eyes bulged. “It was when I looked the most unattractive—” he sighed. “—nevermind. You actually started liking me because of something small like that?”

There was a finger wiggling in front of his face after he said that. “But that’s your favorite sweater, right? I don’t think anyone would want to lend their favorite things to other people,” Junmyeon shrugged.

Kris stared blankly at the now empty plate. “You’re not just other people, you know,”

“Hm?” Junmyeon raised a curious eyebrow as he sipped his water.

“I lent it to you because you are Junmyeon,”

“Ooooh,” Junmyeon cooed. He put the glass down on the table and got out of the chair to walk over to Kris. “What is this? Am I about to get confessed to?” he poked Kris’ side with every word.

“You wish,” Kris got up to go back to the living room but Junmyeon was quick at his side, still poking him while laughing.

“Hey,”

_Poke._

“Kris,”

_Poke._

Kris plopped down on the couch. Junmyeon followed suit.

“I already tell you how I feel,” he muttered, feigning annoyance.

Junmyeon finally stopped poking him. “But at least tell me what we are right now?”

Kris sighed. He brought his legs up to sit cross-legged on the couch, facing Junmyeon who did the same. “What do you want us to be?” he asked affectionately.

There were sparkles in Junmyeon’s eyes when he smiled, leaning his arm on the couch. “Do you have something in your mind?”

Kris leaned on back and motioned for the smaller male to sit closer. Junmyeon ended up resting his head on Kris’ shoulder and shifted around a bit to get comfortable before he pulled the blanket to cover both of them. Kris put his arms around the shorter male. It was warm under the blanket and his face felt even warmer.

“How about neighbours?”

Junmyeon was laughing when he said, “Neighbours turned boyfriends?”

He tightened his arms around Junmyeon and mumbled against his hair,

“Sounds good.”


End file.
